


Starry Night

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attack on Titan anime spoilers, Canon Universe, Gen, Historia remembering times with Ymir, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Mentioned Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reminiscing, Song: Rather (Limbo), Songfic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: A calming silence was surrounding her, allowing this day's rush and headaches to slowly fade away. But despite the pleasant charm of the scene, nostalgia eventually managed to make its way into her thoughts.
Kudos: 3





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Okay, those who watched episode 2 from season 4 know the pain that *that one* scene brought to my inner YumiHisu shipper - so here we go. Angst. Because I'm sad and because YumiHisu is life.
> 
> I chose to write this oneshot as a songfic, as I was listening to "Rather" by Limbo when I got the idea and wrote this. (Please go listen to her, she's very underrated!) I suggest you listen to it to get the feels right for this!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this ^^

Historia laid her pen down and looked out the window, resting her chin on her hand. That night felt special: the stars were particularly bright, there were even a few shooting stars taking a run through the sky while the Moon was peacefully watching over them. It was beautiful, even more so as there were no street lights to conceal their glow. A calming silence was surrounding her, allowing this day's rush and headaches to slowly fade away. But despite the pleasant charm of the scene, nostalgia eventually managed to make its way into her thoughts.

_The stars come out to play but I stay awake_

She moved her chair back and brought her legs up against her chest. Stargazing was something she used to frequently do with Ymir while they were still training. She would always poke fun at her for being overly sentimental during these moments, pointing out that crying for a couple white dots in the sky was a childish thing to do. It amused Historia, knowing how ironic that statement was: Ymir always turned into a big romantic mush when it was just the two of them under the starry night, allowing her inner sappy self to resurface and hold her in her arms, talking to her until they fell asleep. Despite her snarky comments, she could clearly see that the brunette enjoyed watching the stars at least as much as she did.

_Watch them, they fade_

She sometimes still wondered how two people as different as her and Ymir crossed roads. Not that she complained - far from that, she still thanked the universe for giving her the opportunity to have her in her life every day. It was just a little surprising when she thought about it. There was such a big contrast between Ymir’s rough ways and her more gentle personality that fate bringing them together truly felt like an uncanny, but fortunate coincidence.

_I say okay, I’ll go inside_

What was she supposed to do? Ymir had always been there to support her through everything she had gone through, she gave meaning to everything she did. Hell, she had even been the one to drag her out of bed on days where getting up seemed impossible, and the one to lull her to sleep when the nightmares became too much. Why was Ymir the one robbed of the chance of living a happy life after the harsh childhood she had gone through?

_No need to say the things that I’d rather hide_

Time was a cruel demon. Life had to go on, but she still was tormented by the memories of the moments they had shared, moments that felt like they had taken place a long time ago yet also felt fresh. Each morning was a reminder that the happy future she had spent so many hours dreaming of for the both of them would remain a mere dream, a wish that would never be granted. A simple spark of her imagination that was consuming her a little more everyday.

_No need to do things I’ve done, I’d rather die_

She raised her hand to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, but decided to just let them flow and buried her face in her knees. Two years had passed since the last time she had seen her; reminiscing it still stung and made her heart wrench. While Ymir’s words had been clear, hope still clawed at her chest and whispered stories of joy and bright days in her ear when she tried to sleep at night. There were times when it was bearable, and others where it made her want to rip her crown off her head and run as far as she could. If only there was a way to go back to days that no longer were...

_I’d rather die_

“I miss you…”


End file.
